1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to multi-purpose garments of the type which are convertible into carrier bags, and pouches; and more particularly, to multi-purpose garments provided with at least one integrally contained compartment wherein the garment may be readily converted into a tote bag or back-pack and the back-pack or tote bag and the garment may be used simultaneously or independently of one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garments which may be converted into carrier bags and/or stored in carrier bags or semi-luggage type carriers are generally well known in the art. It is also known in the art to provide a pouch within the garment, wherein the garment may be stored and carried in the event that the wearer no longer needs the protection of the garment. Totes and carrying bags which contain these garments generally have utility as carrying receptacles for athletic apparel, sporting equipment, hiking paraphernalia, cameras, snacks and the like. Few have any aesthetic appeal or fashion value because of the utility requirement.
It is well known to have a garment and a pouch/carrier arrangement which contains outerwear to allow a wearer retrieval of the garment from the carrier when use of the garment is desired. Generally, however, prior art garments are limited in their functionality and utility, and have proven to be generally unsatisfactory and unworkable in practice in that they have been characterized by elaborate arrangements of secured fasteners, folding procedures, manipulation of straps through the garment, and other complicated and cumbersome procedures and devices for converting the garment into the various utilitarian articles. Specifically, garments that have pouches and/or carrying means into which the garment fit or convert tend to be very cumbersome and provide limited utility to the wearer. Further, prior art configurations which allow the wearer multiple configurations, tend to be mutually exclusive. That is, the wearer must choose between using the garment or the utility bag, but cannot use both.
Because of the configurations and requirements for conversion, these prior art articles of clothing that provide for large capacity utility bags have been aesthetically unpleasing and do not lend themselves to use as stylish or fashionable garments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,687 to Hager discloses a poncho-type garment with a topologically located "pouch" across the entire front of the garment. This pouch is adapted to receive the garment by unzipping the entire horizontal top portion of the pouch. The pouch pocket is secured in a topologically continuous relation to the carrying bag pocket, so that the garment and the carrying bag pocket can be stored completely in the pouch. Thus, this configuration does not create an aesthetically fashionable garment because of the presence of the kangaroo-type pouch arrangement on the front of the garment.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,831 to Greenberger shows a garment with a pocket on the side of the garment and straps convertible into a back-pack on the inside of the garment. The configuration is such that the straps are on the inside and the back-pack cannot be utilized while the jacket is being worn. In order to expose the straps, the garment must be turned into the back-pack configuration.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,629 of Itoi, the straps used with the garment are attached to the back of the jacket. In accordance with this method of attachment, it is required that holes be incorporated into the bag so that the straps are exposed when using the device solely as a back-pack. In this disclosure, all of the non-trunk portions, i.e., the sleeves, collar, etc., are folded or tucked into the back-pack. Additionally, the opening through which the human head protrudes and the sleeves contain zippers, buckles, straps, and the like which allow the closure of the tote bag when the garment is contained therein. Again, this is aesthetically and fashionably unpleasing and makes the garment a utility item and not a fashionable garment.
Thus, it would be highly advantageous to have a fashionable garment that could be configured in many styles and for many purposes; and that was multi-functional, wherein the garment and the back-pack could be used simultaneously, the garment could be turned inside out to conceal the back-pack completely, or the back-pack could be utilized alone, containing the article of clothing or garment, in either a back-pack or tote bag configuration, without the necessity of penetrating the article of clothing in order to provide straps for carrying the back-pack and/or supporting the back-pack on the back of the article of clothing.
It would also be advantageous to have a garment artistic in design, coloration, and fabric as an all-purpose garment which is not activity-specific, i.e., for warmth or functional storage or only for campers and hikers, that has aesthetics and design features pleasing to all wearers and users. It would further be advantageous to have an article of clothing that transforms from one configuration to another in a simple, easy manner so that all configurations are contained in a single garment.